


pay attention to me

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Boys Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tags Are Hard, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "baby," doyoung called johnny's attention. "have you ever wondered why i worked overtime in the first place?"
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	pay attention to me

**Author's Note:**

> we need more bottom johnny cry if u agree

"why have you been paying attention to work more than me?" mumbled johnny, sitting across from doyoung at the dining table. doyoung's ears perked up, cocking an eyebrow.

"where is this coming from?" doyoung asked, setting the tableware he held in his hand onto his half-empty plate.

johnny, having been surprised that doyoung heard his selfish-sounding question, cleared his throat.

"well..." his voice trailed off for a few seconds. "you've been working overtime. a lot. and i miss you. a lot."

johnny seemed to form his sentences quite awkwardly when he was caught in an embarrassing situation. doyoung had noticed this in the years he's been with him.

"oh really? and that would make you think that i would love you less?" doyoung tilted his head, swallowing the steak he had in his mouth for a while.

"maybe," johnny breathed out, diverting his attention from doyoung to, i don't know, the wall? he didn't know where to look but he was frankly too flustered to look at his boyfriend.

"baby," doyoung called johnny's attention. "have you ever wondered why i worked overtime in the first place?"

the room fell silent. doyoung let out a chuckle, followed by a small cough. he stood, grabbing his suitcase he had left beside the door and making his way toward his lover, opening it and proceeding to take out a small bag.

"i got you something."

"really?" johnny's face brightened up, immediately realizing the reason why he worked for so long when he took out the gift in question.

it was a white kitty-eared headband, fuzzy with a soft pink inside the ears. johnny felt his cheeks turn rosy.

"what is this for?"

"uh, you sound disappointed. do you like it?"

"of course, cutie!! but what are these cat ears for?"

"i thought you'd truly look like my kitten if you had those on. it'll fit nicely with your collar, and trust me, it had to be shipped overseas so it cost a shit ton of cash."

"youngie," johnny cooed, making doyoung notice the soft arms around his body. "thank you for this. i love you so much."

doyoung hugged johnny back, pressing a kiss onto his shoulder. "so, what are you waiting for? try it on, angel."

and so he did. johnny huffed when doyoung wouldn't cover his eyes, and so he did; but even when he did so he peeked through his fingers. when johnny was finished he held the stars in his eyes, beaming with delight as he tapped doyoung's shoulder.

"youngie! look! look!" he chirped.

doyoung uncovered his eyes and gasped as if he hadn't seen him put it on. "babyboy, you look adorable!" johnny beamed.

"you know what, this makes you look so adorable that it makes me wanna kiss you, for like, eternity." doyoung stated matter-of-factly. johnny squirmed.

"really?" he said, almost in a whisper.

"yes really." doyoung confirmed. "c'mere, sweetheart."

johnny stepped closer, allowing doyoung to tilt his chin downwards, kissing him once he did so. doyoung tasted johnny's cherry chapstick and the coffee he seemed to have had for lunch, wanting to take in more of the flavors he craved so much for.

"you look so pretty, baby." doyoung breathed out once he parted their lips, connecting them again once he saw that special glimmer in johnny's eyes once again.

all that praise made johnny feel so special and loved, and he swore he could've sobbed right then and there, but he wanted to be good for doyoung; he didn't want to spoil the moment.

after a few moments johnny had already completely melted into the kiss, already a hot mess. doyoung felt proud of himself.

"wanna keep going?" doyoung checked up on johnny, making sure they were on the same page.

"please," johnny almost whined. a smirk snuck onto doyoung's face.

soon they were already in the bedroom, with johnny pinned on the wall despite his large figure, doyoung having complete control over him. the constant praises kept johnny squirming, along with doyoung's lingering fingers roaming all over his fragile skin.

"your collarbones were made for marks, kitty." stated doyoung as if he made an observation. he left a trail of kisses and marks, earning a soft whimper from johnny.

at times, johnny felt doyoung was going too slow, but he knew the latter loved seeing how small marks and touches would affect his boyfriend so he let him be. this time it seemed as if they haven't done anything like this for a long while, so johnny was a bit more impatient than usual.

"patience, pretty." doyoung ordered, noticing how frequent johnny's stirs and grabs were. johnny pouted. doyoung, seeing his boyfriend pout in the corner of his eye, pressed his thumb onto his lower lip, letting him suck on his finger for the time being.

doyoung trailed his unoccupied fingers down johnny's clothed sides, grabbing onto the hem of his shirt and letting his free hand under said article of clothing. johnny sighed softly, feeling the coldness of doyoung's fingers press onto his almost absent happy trail. he palmed his stomach and proceeded to slowly sneak it into his boxers.

"please, pretty please," johnny almost sobbed. doyoung snickered, surprising johnny when his knee pushed onto his crotch. johnny fell apart, his head immediately falling onto doyoung's shoulder.

"please what?" doyoung acted dumb.

"p-please make me feel good," johnny whined.

"make who feel good?"

"make.. m-make kitten feel good, please, please," johnny begged with a pout, his hands balling into fists on doyoung's formal shirt.

"okay baby." doyoung gave in to johnny's cute tone, leaving a soft kiss onto his neck before holding his waist and guiding him to their bed, treating him as if he were a porcelain doll. "can you take your clothes off for me, please?"

in under a minute, johnny had accomplished that task. he sat on the bed, his thighs pressed together with his hands in between, sucking onto his bottom lip as he felt doyoung's hungry gaze.

"thank you, button," softly spoke doyoung, walking up to him before pressing their lips together again, this time with doyoung unbuckling his belt, lubing his length, keeping johnny's thighs spread with his knees. before they knew it, doyoung's jeans were sagging at his ankles and johnny's boxers were being tugged at its hems.

"can i?" doyoung breathed out, folding his boxers' hems. johnny whined, nodding softly in response.

and so, with his gaze stuck on johnny's angelic face, doyoung pushed in, letting out a groan while he did so.

"mmm, fuck." doyoung damn-near growled at how tight johnny was, rubbing his hips as his boyfriend clenched around him. "you're so tight, baby. you've been good this whole time, just for me."

johnny let out a soft whimper, feeling doyoung fill him up with his length. he felt the room get hotter, and suddenly he was sweating, his pupils blown with lust and need. his hips wiggled. "p-please, start moving," he groaned.

doyoung gave in to his request and started thrusting slowly, hearing as rhythmic slaps came from his actions. johnny's ass was so soft and pretty, he couldn't help but grope, making his boyfriend mewl out of pleasure and surprise. noticing how johnny's cock looked reddish and irritated, doyoung started jacking him off as well, leaning down to press kisses to the tip as he fucked him at his own speed.

johnny's moans became borderline pornographic at that point, his back arching from how overstimulated and sensitive he felt, rolling his eyes back when doyoung started playing with his nipples.  
"more, oh god, please more," johnny sobbed and croaked.

"such a fucking slut," doyoung grunted. "fuck, i'm gonna make sure you can't walk tomorrow. is that what you want, baby? to be used and toyed with until you can barely move?"

doyoung started to move as fast as he could, watching tears stream down johnny's pretty cheekbones. his kitten couldn't even form sentences anymore, babbling and sobbing nonsense.

"shit," doyoung breathed out, feeling winded on his behalf, but ignoring it due to how close he was. "you look so pretty like this. a hot fucking mess just for me."

"c-c-cum, cum on.. cum on my f..ace please," johnny stammered between moans that bounced off walls.

"fuck, will do." doyoung immediately approved his request and pulled out, jacking himself off over johnny before releasing his load on his blissed out face, aiming some into his gaping mouth. johnny licked his lips, arching his back and shaking out of pure pleasure once doyoung started jacking him off, too.

"mmhn!!" johnny yelped, biting his bottom lip to the point where it bled. his hips jerked up into doyoung's fist, the latter letting him use his fist until he came, cum squirting all over his belly. doyoung leaned in and licked the strips of cum, making johnny shudder intensely in sensitivity.

doyoung let go of johnny's cock, heavy breaths filling the room as he stared into his eyes dreamily. doyoung felt lucky to even be able to fuck someone like johnny, to love someone like johnny, to take care of someone like johnny. it seemed like he hopped out of a fairy tale to turn doyoung's life around, and the younger truly lived for it.

pulling out of johnny, doyoung grabbed a few napkins and cleaned thenselves up, tossing johnny some clothes of his own while he digged for his outfit. johnny immediately put those clothes on, as if he'd been ordered to do so. it seemed like he was still in his headspace. when doyoung finished tugging his pants and shirt on, he smiled and crawled across the bed, kissing johnny politely on the lips before embracing him.

"you're always so cute," doyoung complimented, and johnny blushed.


End file.
